Initial mobile communication terminals were used for simple conversation purposes only. However, at the current state of technical development, a variety of content is accessible with a mobile communication terminal, allowing the mobile communication terminal to serve a variety of purposes. For example, in addition to a simple conversation function, each day mobile communication terminals are adapted to new functions, such as for example, as personal information storage medium enabling credit card payments, and as a moving picture experts group layer—3 Audio (MP3) player, camera, game machine, mobile image storage medium, and a video telephone.
The above-described mobile communication terminal must include multiple connecting ports, and various shapes of connecting modules corresponding to the connecting ports, in consideration of the above described various additional functions. Of the multiple connecting modules, in particular, to allow the mobile communication terminal to be used with a USB memory, or an input/output device used to interface a signal from an earphone, remote controller, TV, etc., which has recently grown in popularity and is occasionally connected to the mobile communication terminal for use, mobile communication terminals have recently been provided with connecting modules corresponding to the USB memory and the input/output device.
However, in the housing of the conventional mobile communication terminal, it must have both a USB memory connecting module and an input/output device connecting module, thereby limiting miniaturization of the mobile communication terminal, conflicting with the trend towards ever leaner and smaller mobile communication terminals. Consequently, this restriction in the installation space of the connecting modules makes it impossible to achieve fabrication of a smaller and leaner mobile communication terminal.